Gray: The Boy of the Land and Sea
by 90kid2387
Summary: A Short Story by my friend IK16
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical late morning in a quiet seaside town and it was the month of June. A young boy with shoulder length hair of royal blue, emerald green eyes, and a normal build for a nine year old boy had just woken up. His name was Gray and he had slept in until about 11:45am. He got ready and then went downstairs and greeted his mother. "Hi mom, I had that dream again" Gray said. "Who was that woman in my dream and why was she underwater?" "I don't know sweetie" Gray's mother Joanne said "Does she have a tail?" "It was a dream so I didn't get a good look but she was carrying a baby with her." "Interesting" Joanne said and listened intently to the rest of Gray's dream, brushing her blonde hair away from her face and staring at her young son with her bespectacled blue eyes. "I've been having this dream for quite a while" Gray explained. "Ever since those few days after my ninth birthday" Gray finished his explanation of his dream. "Maybe we should see the doctor about it" Joanne suggested with a worried expression on her face. "Okay, that sounds good to me" Gray said. "Can we get lunch on the way back?" "Sure sweetie" Joanne said lovingly. Joanne gets her favorite teal sweater on and some nice jeans, puts her hair in a ponytail, and the two get into Joanne's car and head to the Doctor's office.

The two wait awhile in the Doctor's waiting room and he calls for them. "Hello Gray" the Doctor said with a jolly expression upon his bearded face. He had a healthy look to him for someone in his late fifties. "Hello Doctor" Gray said and smiled back. The three of them head to the Doctor's room and Gray takes a seat in the chair. His mother sits near him. "Doctor it's that dream again" Joanne said. The Doctor gets to Gray's level and looks at him "Gray, care to tell me about this dream again" the Doctor asks. "Yes, in it I see a naked woman underwater holding a baby with her" Gray explained. "Hmmm, a naked woman holding a baby with her huh, did you see anything else about her" the doctor asked. "It looks like she has a tail for some reason" Gray told the Doctor. "So she's a mermaid huh" the doctor said with a perplexed expression on his bearded face. "Yes, I think she is" Gray said and he tried to think of other details about his dream. "A mermaid huh and how many times have you had this dream" the Doctor asked. "About fifteen times, since my ninth birthday two months ago" Gray told the Doctor. So these have been recent then, the Doctor asked. "Yes. I don't know why they keep happening" Gray said and looked confused. "It could be a memory of some past event or you just think highly of your beautiful mother and dream of swimming in the ocean with her" the Doctor said in a teasing fashion while eying Joanne's striking figure. She was quite pretty for a woman of thirty seven years that wore glasses. "Hey, cut that out" Gray snapped and gave the Doctor a disapproving look. "Sorry" the Doctor said and looked apologetic. "I think it could be a memory" the Doctor said. "You think so" Gray asked. "I'd like to visit your home for a few days and observe you." "What if he's one of them" the doctor thought to himself with an odd expression upon his face. "Alright then" Gray said. "Are we done then Doctor" Joanne asked? "I bet Gray's hungry. I'll get you some seafood honey" Joanne said lovingly and winked at her son. "Thank you mom" Gray said gleefully. "Yes, we're done. I'll be by your house this evening" the doctor said. "Thank you doctor" Joanne said. Gray and Joanne leave the doctor's office. "Manny's Seafood Place" Joanne asked. "That would be wonderful", Gray exclaimed happily. "I'm going to get the shrimp basket with a peach iced tea as always." The two get into Joanne's car and headed to Gray's favorite Seafood place.

Meanwhile at a part of the beach not far from the seaside town Gray lives at, a naked woman with light blue hair, a stunning figure, and emerald eyes emerges from the water. She looked barely over twenty eight. "Hmmm, it's been awhile since I've been to the surface to sun myself" the blue haired woman named Nerissa said. "I think I'll lay out for a bit because there's no pesky humans around." Nerissa then lies down in the sand and suns her beautiful body. "Mmmm, the sun feels so good on my skin" Nerissa remarked. "Too bad I can't keep these shapely legs forever and those annoying humans always yell at me for being naked." "What's their problem?! Hmph, I'll never know" Nerissa said to herself and then she dozes off on the beach for about one to two hours. She wakes up and sees some humans approaching. "Oh no, now I gotta go back in the sea again awwwww" Nerissa screamed in a disappointed fashion. "Those humans will freak out if they see me naked or in my 'other' form." She then turns back into a mermaid after she jumps in the water. "Hmph, maybe some other time" Nerissa said. "Humans, haven't they seen a naked woman before" Nerissa said in disgust. She then starts swimming towards an island where a lot of humans live. "Oooh, there's a lot of humans here too" Nerissa said and sounded disappointed. Maybe I should wait until sunset for beach time. She waits till sunset to relax on the beach after everyone leaves and she turns human again and walks on the beach. "Hmm, this is a good spot to relax till night fall" Nerissa said. When it becomes night, she sees the full moon in the sky. "Time to go back to my grotto" Nerissa said. "Maybe I'll try looking for 'him' tomorrow." Nerissa turns back into her mermaid form. She has a bright blueish-purple tail with dorsal fins coming out her back that look like wings. Like her human form, she has no clothes of any kind. No seashell top, no starfish top, head hair in the way, scaly breasts or anything else people use in other human stories about mermaids to cover up their breasts. Nerissa glides through the water and swims back to her grotto.

A few hours earlier back at Manny's Seafood Place. "Thanks for the shrimp basket and peach iced tea mom" Gray said in an excited tone. "You're welcome sweetie" Joanne said and blushed at her young son. She notices the way Gray eats his shrimp. He devours it as if he hadn't eaten in days despite the fact that he lives in a loving environment and gets fed enough at home. "What's wrong mom" Gray asked while he stuffed more breaded shrimp in his mouth. "Nothing sweetie" Joanne said. She just keeps staring at the way Gray eats his seafood. "He's always been like this when he eats seafood" Joanne thought to herself. "Maybe he just really likes it." "Mmmm, thanks Mom that hit the spot" Gray exclaimed. "You're welcome honey" Joanne said and kissed Gray on the cheek. He blushed and smiled. "Can we go home now" Gray asked. "Sure babe" Joanne said. They leave the seafood place, get into Joanne's car, and head home.  
The two arrive at their moderately sized house near the woods. "Mom, what's with that doctor and why does he wanna observe me so badly" Gray asked. "I don't know sweetie" Joanne said. She was just as puzzled as he was about why the Doctor was so interested in Gray. "It'll only be for a few days honey" Joanne said. "Oh, okay. I'm gonna look through my marine life books for a little while is that okay or do you need help with chores because I can help you if you need it" Gray said and looked up at his mother with a happy face. "No it's fine, I can handle the chores myself" Joanne said. "Thanks though, you're such a wonderful son." Gray blushed at the compliment and smiled. He headed upstairs to his room to read his marine life books.


	2. Chapter 2

At about 5:30pm, the Doctor pulls into their driveway. He rings the doorbell and Joanne opens the door for him. "Oh hello Doctor" Joanne said and smiled. "Come on in we were just making dinner." The house smelled of seafood. "Gray loves seafood, I think it's about all he'll eat other than fruits and veggies" Joanne said. "He doesn't eat sweets, candies, or cakes too often unless it's his birthday." "Really" the Doctor asked and raised an eyebrow. "Oh yes, although he does like burgers and chicken too from time to time" Joanne explained. "He'll also eat bacon, toast, and cereal when it's breakfast time." "That's good to hear" The doctor said. "Gray" Joanne yelled "Dinner's almost ready! We're having flounder fillets!" At the smell of seafood cooking, Gray ran down from his room upstairs. His speed went from zero to sixty miles an hour. He arrived downstairs in the dining room and saw his mother and the Doctor. "Oh hello Doctor, are you here to observe me today" Gray asked. "Yes, I am" The Doctor said. "Very well" Gray said back. "Is dinner ready Mom" Gray asked. "Just about babe" Joanne said back. "Okay" Gray and the doctor, sat down at the dining room table. "How are you doing Gray" The doctor asked and looked at Gray. "I'm doing well Doctor, how about you" Gray inquired. "I'm doing fine as well" the doctor replied. "Okay dinner is ready" Joanne said. "Gray, don't take too much fish, we've got a visitor." "Alright mom" Gray said politely. They all sat down to eat dinner. The Doctor gave Gray an odd look and raised his eyebrows as Gray consumed his flounder fillets like a hungry shark. The Doctor stroked his white beard "hmmm, is he always like this when eating seafood" the doctor asked and looked at Joanne. "Yes he is" Joanne confirmed. "Every time we have seafood which is almost every night actually, he always eats like that." "I'm surprised he hasn't grown scales from eating all that fish" Joanne said and chuckled. Gray stared at her. "Just kidding Honey" Joanne said and smiled. "At least he's using a fork and not eating like a sea lion" The Doctor thought to himself. Gray noticed the Doctor staring at him "Doctor, is something wrong" Gray asked. "You're staring at me and stroking your beard." "Oh, nothing is wrong I'm just observing you" the doctor said. "Okay then" Gray said and finished his last flounder fillet and moved on to his other foods.

Joanne turns on the TV where a Reporter is at the beach. "Hey, what's the reporter going on about", Gray asked. "There have been a few strange sightings of a naked woman today" The reporter explained. The reporter then notices Nerissa running by. "Is that a naked woman running on the beach" Gray asked. He covers his eyes "where are her clothes, is she poor?" "I don't know honey" Joanne replied. "Huh, she should put some on or she'll get cold" Gray said. "She probably should" Joanne replied "she shouldn't be naked like that. It could scar beach going children." The Doctor looked at the clock and then at Joanne and asked "when's Gray's bedtime?" "About 9pm and sometimes 8:30pm" Joanne replied. "Huh, I see. I need to talk to you alone when that time comes" The Doctor said. "Alright" Joanne said. Meanwhile the reporter is staring in disbelief. "Hmm" the Doctor caught a glimpse of the TV "that reporter looks like he just saw a ghost" he then laughed a bit. "Well we all just saw a naked woman on the beach" Joanne said "Anyone would be shocked." "True" the doctor replied back "why is she naked though?" "I can't really explain it" Joanne said and looked confused. "I can't either" The doctor said. "Maybe she lives around here and goes skinny dipping" Joanne said. A few hours later. "Mom, I'm tired" Gray said in a sleepy tone. "I'm gonna get cleaned up and head to bed." "Will you come visit me later" Gray asked and looked at his mother expectantly. "Sure baby" Joanne said gently. "G'night Mom, G'night doctor" Gray said to both his mother and the Doctor. "Good night Gray" They both said back. Gray gets cleaned up and heads off to bed.

Joanne and the doctor sit on Joanne's couch in her living room and begin to converse. "Good, the young one is asleep" The Doctor said in an assuring fashion. "I need to ask you something but it would be too difficult for Gray to understand right now" The Doctor said this with a worried expression. "Alright, tell me" Joanne said and looked at the Doctor. "You have blonde hair blue eyes and Gray has green eyes and what's not so common among humans is his royal blue hair" The doctor said while stroking his beard. "You're also single. Is that correct?" "Yes it is" Joanne said. The Doctor then looked Joanne straight in the eyes and asked "Is Gray your biological son?" "No, I adopted him when he was only eight months old" Joanne replied. "Eight months old" the doctor shouted in astonishment. "Where did you find him?" "I found him at an orphanage, the people there said they found him on the beach" Joanne said. "On the beach you say" the Doctor said. He stroked his beard with an odd look on his face. "The beach?!" "Yes, I didn't believe them at first, but they found a small sea shell locket around his neck confirming that they were telling the truth" Joanne said. "Hmmm, is he, no it can't be" the Doctor thought to himself while looking down stroking his beard. "Do 'they' really exist?" "Joanne, I need a day or two more to observe Gray, is that okay with you" the Doctor asked. "Yes that's fine" Joanne said. "By the way, do you have that seashell locket on you or does Gray have it with him?" "He usually hands it to me when he goes to bed" Joanne replied. "May I see it" the Doctor asked. "Of course" Joanne then hands the Doctor a blue seashell locket. The doctor finds some strange symbols and some numbers on it. He looks at it closely. "This is in some odd language but I can tell what the numbers mean" the Doctor said. "What do they mean" Joanne inquired. "The numbers are arranged in a date like fashion." Four Twenty, could that mean April 20th" the Doctor asked. Joanne confirmed this and said "Yes, that's Gray's birthday." "So he was born on April 20th was he?" "This locket is a birth certificate." I'm going to need to take a picture of this locket." I have a friend who deals with odd stuff like this." "I can't read the strange symbols on the locket just the numbers" the Doctor explained. "Very well" Joanne said. "Thank you" the Doctor takes a few pictures of the opened up locket with his smart phone. "Here's the locket back". "I'm going home now, I'll be back the next day to observe Gray." The Doctor said. "Okay" Joanne said. "Drive safe!" Joanne goes up to her son's room, reads to him, and gives him a kiss good night before going to sleep herself.

The doctor then leaves and turns on the radio in his car. All of a sudden his music is interrupted. "Hmm, what's the meaning of this" the doctor asked". The news came on all of a sudden.  
"Breaking News" an announcer exclaimed. "Huh" The Doctor said. "There are reports that a strange woman has been sighted at the local beach today." "Hmm" the Doctor then stroked his beard. "Witnesses say the woman has light blue hair and is naked." "Light blue hair huh, how unusual" the Doctor froze and gasped as soon as he said that "wait a minute!" He remembers Gray's appearance. "It's a different shade of blue but it's still unusual. It's a rather rare hair color." "Could that naked woman be Gray's real mother" The Doctor asked himself. "Hmmm, I'll need to get a closer look at her and then Gray when I see him tomorrow." For now I need to send these pictures to my friend Akihiko to have him examine the symbols on Gray's locket." He sends the photos of Gray's locket to Akihiko. The doctor then heads home. "Blue hair, how odd even for a human. Gray's hair is also kind of long for a child his age." "I think that woman is an actual mermaid and Gray might be, no I don't know for sure. I don't have enough evidence yet" The Doctor arrives at home and retires for the night.

Meanwhile Nerissa is sleeping in her grotto. Nerissa wakes up for a bit, her emerald eyes full of worry. "Oh sweetie" Nerissa said in a saddened tone. "I hope you're okay wherever you are." "Mommy will come back for you soon to complete your transformation. Then you can come home and live with me." She stares at the ceiling of her grotto for a while and then goes back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Gray awakens to have bacon and toast for breakfast. "Mom, I had that dream again but there was another part to it this time." "What was the other part" Joanne asked her son. "The woman swam up to the beach and her tail was visible. She also had dorsal fins on her back that made her look like a butterfly or a sea fairy. She had a baby with her but she looked sad" Gray said. "Why was she sad" Joanne asked and had her blue eyes focused on Gray. "I don't know. I didn't see the baby clearly but she put something on it with tears in her eyes." "Interesting" Joanne said. "The dream ended before I could see what it was." "Oh okay" Joanne said looking a little disappointed. "I hope I grow out of these dreams one day Mom. I'm getting worried that they might actually be my memories." Gray then looked at his mother with an uncertain expression. "Mom, would you love me, no matter who or what I was" Gray asked. "Of course I would" Joanne said. Gray then hugs her "Thanks mom." "You're welcome dear. You're my little angel." Joanne said lovingly. "Hey, wanna go swimming today" Joanne asked. "I've got our membership for the private pool" Joanne said excitedly. "Oh and the Doctor called, he said he's gonna come too. I hope you're okay with that" Joanne said. "It'll only be for a few more days." "I'd love to and I'm okay with the Doctor coming" Gray said excitedly. The doctor arrives at their home. "Hello you two, nice day isn't it." "It sure is. It's a real nice day for swimming!" "Mom and I are heading to the pool for the afternoon." We've got a membership to a private pool" Gray said all of this while his face was beaming. "That's nice. I'm coming along too. Is that alright" The Doctor asked. "Yes it is" Gray said. "Alrighty then" said the Doctor. They all got into Joanne's car and drove to the pool. They get to the pool and Gray gets his trunks on and is ready to swim. "Watch me swim mom" Gray said excitedly. "Okay sweetie" Joanne simply smiles.

Meanwhile Nerissa wakes up in her grotto. "Hmmm, what should I do today" Nerissa asked herself. "Maybe I'll go to my usual hunting ground to get something to eat." "I think I slept in a bit though" Nerissa yawns and stretches her arms." Nerissa finds a large red lobster in her hunting ground. "Got you" Nerissa exclaimed and pounded the lobster on the head with her spear and killed it. "Mmmm, this'll be tasty" Nerissa said. She then starts eating it and devours it in a similar manner to how Gray eats his seafood. "Mmmm, seafood always hits the spot when I get up." "Maybe I'll swim to that deserted looking island for the day and catch some sun." She then swims to her sunning spot. She suns for an hour and sees humans approaching. "Damn" Nerissa said in a vexed fashion. "Maybe it wasn't a deserted island. Now I gotta head back into the water." Nerissa swims back into the ocean and turns back into a mermaid.

Nerissa swims to the beach where she goes to look at humans from behind some bushes. "Good, no pesky humans are around the beach area." She turns human and hides behind some bushes. "I'll need to be careful though. I can't get caught! Not before I find my baby." She sees an Asian looking man with black hair in a bowl cut, brown eyes and an average build. He looks like he's in his late twenties. He looks at his smart phone with a shocked expression. "Why is he looking at his contraption like that" Nerissa stares at him more and wonders. "Maybe he's staring at what humans call poor-nog-gra-phee" Nerissa said and chuckled a bit. "W-w-what is this?!" The Asian man shouted while looking at the pictures on his phone. "These were sent by the Doctor" He said. The Asian man was the Doctor's friend Akihiko "I'll look at these when I get home. Then I'll contact the doctor." "What's he up to?! And who is he seeing?" He ponders these questions and then notices Nerissa. "Hey you!"

Nerissa bolts but Akihiko speeds up "damn she's fast!" He catches up to her grabs her arm "wait lady what are you doing and why are you naked?!" "Let go of me! I need to find my little boy" Nerissa screamed. "Your little boy" Akihiko asked. "I could help you if you'd like." "I'll let you stay with me at my apartment until we find him." "My name's Akihiko, may I have your name?" "It's Nerissa and you'll really let me stay at your place?" Nerissa asked. "Yes really but first some clothes. You know how people are with nudity, especially female nudity" Akihiko said while trying not to stare at Nerissa's figure. "Yes, I do" Nerissa replies. The two of them head to Akihiko's car and he hands her a spare t-shirt. "Sorry, it's the only clothing I have with me right now" Akihiko said. "It's fine" Nerissa said and puts it on. The shirt was a bit tight for her but it still fit just right. Akihiko spots her blue hair. "Blue hair huh, that's a bit uncommon, especially for humans." "It is" Nerissa asked. "Yes. For humans it's a rare hair color, about as rare as blood red." "Only about one hundred are humans are naturally born with blue hair." "For 'them' however blue hair is quite common" Akihiko finished and looked straight at Nerissa. "What do you mean by them" Nerissa asked. "I know you're a mermaid" Akihiko said. Nerissa put her hands over her mouth and gasped "b-b-b-but how. Those foolish humans say we're not real." "Only children believe in us" Nerissa said in disbelief. "I've been studying mythical creatures and this town's legends for quite some time. I'm a historian of sorts" Akihiko said proudly. "You have" Nerissa asks. "Can I really stay awhile and use your bath tub? You'll protect me till I find my son?" "Yes you can and I will protect you" Akihiko said. "Thank you" she then hugs Akihiko. "You're very welcome my dear" Akihiko said. "Never thought I'd be hugged by such a beautiful woman today let alone a real live mermaid" Akihiko thought to himself and smiled. The pair got into his car and headed to his apartment.

Meanwhile back at the pool. The Doctor notices Gray's form as he swims in the pool. "Joanne, has he always been this good at swimming?" "Yes, ever since I adopted him" Joanne said. "At age six, he went from guppy to shark in swimming competitions." "He's a prodigy when it comes to swimming" Joanne said in proud fashion. "Interesting" The Doctor said as he continued to stare at Gray's swimming form. His phone rings. "Yeah, Doctor speaking, what do you need?" "It's me" Akihiko said. "Akihiko" the Doctor said in a surprised fashion. "Yes." "Did you get the pictures I sent you" the Doctor asked "what do you think?" "I did and I just finished translating it with some help" Akihiko said in a proud manner. "What does the locket say" the Doctor asked. "It says Claudius, my son. Then his birthday April 20th." "The symbols are mermish letters." "Interesting" the Doctor said and stroked his beard. "I also found the naked woman from the news report. Her name's Nerissa and she helped me translate some parts of the locket." "You did?! What is she looking for" the Doctor asked Akihiko. "She says she's looking for her son that she left on the beach nine years ago while trying to avoid some fishermen." "Her son" the Doctor said. "I think I know who her son might be." "I need to observe this boy I'm watching over a bit more. Tomorrow afternoon we'll have the two of them meet face to face to confirm if I'm right or not." He notices Gray next to his mother but out of the water. He had a sullen face on and was looking at his legs. "Alright I'll see you tomorrow. Send me the address where he lives later okay?" "Alright then" the Doctor said. "I'm hanging up now, bye."


	4. Chapter 4

Akihiko ends the call with the Doctor and is at his apartment with Nerissa "you caused quite a ruckus yesterday." "I did" Nerissa asked him in an innocent fashion. "What do you mean?" "Everyone's talking about you" Akihiko said. "It's uncommon for a blue haired naked woman to be wandering local beaches." Akihiko said to Nerissa. "Who were you with on your contraption" Nerissa asked Akihiko and looked at him. "It was a friend of mine" Akihiko said. "He said he found someone who might be you're son Claudius who you'll meet tomorrow afternoon." "Tomorrow afternoon? Oh, I hope it is him and I hope he's okay. I haven't seen him in nine years" Nerissa said this in a relieved fashion. "Do you want to change your shirt" Akihiko asked. "I guess" She takes off the shirt and Akihiko hands her a cleaner shirt. "Thank you" Nerissa said. "You're free to use my bathtub but do not leave the apartment under any circumstance. I'd rather not see you or your son in a lab tank." Akihiko said and then continued "You're both beautiful beings meant to live in their natural environment." "Thank you and I understand." Nerissa said to Akihiko. "You're welcome" Akihiko replied.  
Back at the pool. "Mom, the splotches of purple stuff appeared on my legs again" Gray said in a worried expression and had a sullen look on his face. Joanne spots the purple splotches on Gray's legs. "Hmmm, I wonder what they are" Joanne said and looked worried. The Doctor walked over to the pair after his phone call. "What seems to be the problem" the Doctor asked. "There are splotches of purple stuff on Gray's legs" Joanne replied. "May I feel them" the doctor asked. "Yes you may." The Doctor feels the splotches on Gray's Legs. "Hmmm, fascinating" the doctor said in amazement. "These feel like fish scales, there's no mistaking it, he's one of them" the Doctor thought to himself. The purple splotches disappear as Grays legs dry out. "That was weird" Gray said. "Does this happen often or is this a first" the Doctor asked. "It's happened a few times when I was giving him a bath" Joanne replied. "Around the time he started having his dreams." "They always disappear when his legs dry out." "Hmmm, I think it's time to go home, you must be tired Gray" the Doctor said and looked at Gray. "Maybe a little bit" Gray replied. "Want some lunch honey" Joanne asked. "I'll put some breaded shrimp in the oven for you." "Yes please" Gray replied happily. They leave the pool and drive back to Joanne's home. She starts cooking some breaded shrimp in the oven. "So Gray, did you enjoy your time at the pool" the Doctor asked and looked at Gray. "It was so much fun, I love to swim" Gray exclaimed. "I also read books about aquatic sea life" Gray said enthusiastically. "That's great" The doctor replied. "Do you like cartoons?" "Mmmm not really, not as much as reading or swimming." I do watch documentaries about sea life though" Gray said. "Sometimes mom and I go to the beach." "There's a nature path behind our house that leads to a beach and we go there to relax sometimes." "I'm sure you enjoy that" the Doctor said. Gray gets a plate of about ten breaded shrimp. He devours them like a hungry sea lion as usual and some bread crumbs get on Gray's face. "Wow, you really like shrimp huh" the Doctor said. "Yes, I do, I love a lot of seafood though. Mom makes really good Tuna steaks" Gray said happily while looking at Joanne. "I'm sure she does" the Doctor said. "Mom, I think I ate too much too fast, can I go lie down for a bit" Gray said and looked very sleepy. "Of course sweetie" Joanne replied. Gray then heads to his room and lies down for the rest of the day.  
"He's gonna be out until tomorrow in a food coma" Joanne said. "This always happens when he eats a lot." "Oh I bet" the Doctor replied. "He's a kind natured boy isn't he" the Doctor asked. "Yes he is. He's such a wonderful son and also very intelligent" Joanne said. "I've never seen him get truly angry before." Joanne then continued "despite being a likable young boy, he keeps to himself and doesn't have many friends." "I'm basically his only friend." "You know what they say, a boy's first and best friend is his mother" Joanne said in a happy tone. The Doctor looked at Joanne with a concerned expression on his face. "I need to talk to you Joanne. It's about the phone call I had at the pool." "What happened" Joanne asked and looked worried. "I sent my friend Akihiko the pictures of Gray's locket. He was able to translate it and he found a certain someone while taking a walk near the beach today" the Doctor said. "Who" Joanne asked. "The naked woman on the news from yesterday" the Doctor replied. "Who's that woman on the news" Joanne asked and gave her full attention to the Doctor. "It might be Gray's biological mother" the Doctor said with a saddened expression. "H-h-h-his real m-m-m-mother" Joanne stuttered. "What did the locket say?" "The locket said Claudius my son and had his date of birth below the strange letters." "His names Claudius huh" Joanne said as a single tear fell down her face. "What language was the message written in?" "Mermish, The language of the merpeople" the Doctor responded. "M-m-muh-muh-merpeople? My son is a mermaid, a fish" Joanne said in astonishment and put her hands over her face and began to cry. "Well technically a merman and an aquatic mammal, but other than that you're correct" the Doctor said. Joanne cried some more. "I-I-is she gonna come visit" Joanne asked. "Yes, she'll be by tomorrow afternoon with Akihiko" the Doctor responded. "Please hug me Doctor, this is such a shock" Joanne sobbed. "Alright" the Doctor said and he did just that. "Sob, sniff my little boy..."  
Meanwhile back at Akihiko's apartment Nerissa strips naked and heads into the bathroom. "Hmmmm, time to submerge myself in water" Nerissa said. She then turns on the water and slides in. Her legs become a mermaid tail and her wing like dorsal fins appear on her back. "Hmmm, I fit in this human contraption just right" she said happily." Akihiko knocks on the door. "Come in" Nerissa said. Akihiko enters "decided to make yourself at home I see?" "I sure did" Nerissa responded. "Humans have neat technology. You can control the water temperature with these levers" Nerissa said gleefully. "That's good to hear" Akihiko replied. "Oh, I hope that boy your friend found is really my son" Nerissa said and looked at Akihiko. "I hope so too" Akihiko replied. Nerissa lied down in the bathtub for a half hour more. "Do you have a bed or a couch to sleep on? I wanna lay on one of those just this once while I'm on the surface" Nerissa said. "I do" Akihiko replied. "Oh yes" Nerissa said happily. She got out of the tub, turned human, and crashed on Akihiko's couch. "When can we go see this boy" Nerissa asked. "Tomorrow afternoon" Akihiko replied. "Tomorrow afternoon, but I'm so anxious" Nerissa exclaimed. "I know, but you should rest now for now" Akihiko said. "Oh okay" Nerissa said and fell right to sleep. She thought about seeing her little boy for the first time in nine years and what he looked like. Akihiko then covered her with a blanket and continued his research. "Hmmm, her kid is a merboy huh? I bet she'll cry her eyes out when she sees him" Akihiko said and then fell asleep a half hour later on his desk.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day comes. "Okay Nerissa, you ready to meet your son" Akihiko asked. "Yes" Nerissa said with a happy look on her face. "You need to get dressed though" Akihiko said while trying again not to stare at Nerissa's nude form. "You need to look presentable to your son." "Plus, his adoptive mother probably taught him that's it's not okay for women to be naked in front of children" Akihiko said. "Right" Nerissa answered and got dressed. Akihiko gets Joanne's address from the Doctor and the two drive straight there. Nerissa made happy face the whole way while staring out the window at the various sights of the surface. Forty five minutes later they reached Joanne's home.

Gray was up in his room reading a marine life book on a midafternoon day. "I had that dream again last night" Gray said. "I could see the woman's appearance clearly this time." "She left the baby with a locket that looked just like mine on the beach. She also looked like the woman from the news report" Gray said. "Should I tell mom and the Doctor about it" Gray asked himself. He closed his book and heard Joanne calling for him. "Gray" Joanne yelled "someone's here to visit you!" "Coming mom" Gray yelled back. He headed downstairs and found everyone in the living room in different chairs. The Doctor, Joanne, Akihiko, and Nerissa were all there. "Hey mister, who are you" Gray asked. "My name is Akihiko and I'm a friend of the Doctor's and he's told me all about you Gray" Akihiko said. The Doctor and Joanne looked rather saddened and then Nerissa spoke. "Hello Claudius, it's been so long since I've last seen you" she said in a gentle voice and smiled at Gray while trying to fight back tears. "Claudius" Gray asked with raised eyebrows and a look of utter befuddlement upon his face. "No, my name's Gray pretty woman" as Gray said this Nerissa simply smiled and giggled at the compliment. "Mom, who is this woman and why is she calling me Claudius?" "Her name is Nerissa and she claims to be your real mother" Joanne explained. "Real mother" Gray said this with yet another befuddled look on his face "but I've already got a mom and that's you" Gray said and he pointed at Joanne "What do you mean by real mother though" Gray asked. "Let me explain" Joanne responded. "Explain, explain what, I don't understand" Gray said with hints of confusion and sadness in his voice. "I'm not your real mother Gray" Joanne said with a depressed look on her face. "What I mean by that is I'm not the woman who gave birth to you." "In short, you're adopted Gray" Joanne finished as a tear fell down her face. "W-w-w-what?! I-I-I-I'm adopted" Gray said as a single tear fell down his face. "A-a-a-and you're not my real mom" Gray asked and was close to sobbing. "I'm afraid so" Joanne said "Nine years ago I was a lonely woman. I never got married and had children of my own because I thought men were pigs and only liked me for how I looked." "I also worked a lot and didn't have time to date other men." "I always wanted a son more than anything though so I went to the orphanage and adopted you when you were only eight months old" Joanne finished and looked at Gray with a sad face as he started to cry. "Sniff, sniff, sniff" tears fell down Gray's boyish face and the tear streams looked like two rivers. "That doesn't mean I love you any less sweetheart" Joanne said and hugged Gray. Gray approached the Doctor. "Those dreams I've been having, was I right" Gray asked the doctor. "They were my memories all along?" "If so, what am I" Gray asked and looked up at the Doctor. "Yes, you were right." "Those memories were from when you were a baby." "It might be hard to believe but you're a merman but since you're so young, you're a technically a merboy" the Doctor said. "Merboy?" "Merfolk really exist" Gray asked. "Yes, they do exist." "I suspected you were one of the merfolk ever since I first met you but I wasn't sure until yesterday and today" the Doctor replied.

Gray pulls out his locket and gets close to Nerissa. "If you're really my birth mother than you know what my locket says don't you." "What's it say" Gray asked. "Your locket reads Claudius, my son and then your date of birth which is April 20th" Nerissa replied. Gray begins to sob again "Y-y-you're the woman from my dreams or should I say my memories from when I was a baby." "Yes, I am Claudius" Nerissa gets to Gray's level and coos the crying boy. "W-what happened all those years ago" Gray asked. "Was I in the way" he had a sad face on as he asked this. "No, you weren't little guppy" Nerissa replied. "Then what happened all those years ago" Gray asked. "Some humans were trying to catch me." I didn't want the two of us being in a lab tank our whole lives." "I left you with that locket and hoped for the best" Nerissa replied. "You've grown so much little one" Nerissa started to cry as well as she hugged her young son tenderly. Gray looked up at Nerissa "So you're my real mom huh, you're beautiful" Gray told her. "Thank you" Nerissa said and then blushed. "You're welcome" Gray said and he hugged her some more. "You're so big now" Nerissa said looking at her son. "Thank you mom" Gray said. "I've been eating a lot of seafood and swimming a whole lot so I'm nice and healthy." "Mom, yesterday and a few months back, some splotches of purple stuff appeared on my legs." "What are they?" Gray asked. "Why that's your tail" Nerissa replied. "My tail" Gray asked "But I still had my legs when the splotches appeared." "I need to help you complete your transformation sweetie." "That's why your legs only had scales on them when you were in the water" Nerissa responded. "You're gonna help me get my tail back" Gray asked. "Yes my little guppy" Nerissa cooed. "There's a nature path with a beach behind our house. I swam there a lot with human mom. Can we go there" Gray asked. Everyone nodded in agreement and said sure. The five of them walk along the nature path and head to the beach. "For it to work you need to take off all your clothes" Nerissa told Gray. Gray takes off all of his clothes. "Like this" Gray asked "but I'm naked" Gray said and his face turned three different shades of red. "I know, I'll take mine off as well" Nerissa said and takes off her all of clothes. Gray covers his eyes as she does this "Sorry, I'm not used to seeing naked women." "Well, you better get used to it guppy because merfolk don't wear clothes." The two sit on a part of the beach where the waves are at. "Okay I'm ready" Gray said. Nerissa puts Gray on her lap and hugs him close. A radiant flash of light surrounds his legs and in an instant, they're replaced by a violet fish tail. "Oh wow, I really am a merboy" Gray said excitedly. "That you are honey" Nerissa said and giggled. "Look at this" Gray said to Nerissa and Joanne as he flopped his new tail around. "I see that Claudius" Nerissa responded and she flopped her tail around in a similar manner to Gray.

"Amazing" the Doctor exclaimed. "I know right." "I've never seen an adult mermaid interacting with her child like this" Akihiko said. "I've never seen a mermaid period" Joanne said and looked at Gray and his real mother in awe. Nerissa and Gray swam up to Joanne. "Don't worry, we'll visit from time to time" Nerissa assured Joanne. "I won't keep Gray all to myself" Nerissa said. "I see how much you love him and it wouldn't be right to be selfish with him." "Herds of mermaids and mergirls might swarm him though because of how handsome and cute he is" Nerissa said and giggled. "They might" Akihiko said and laughed. Gray looks a bit embarrassed "mergirls and mermaids swarming me?" Gray then pictured a stampede of mermaids and mergirls swimming after him. "Yes sir sweetheart" Nerissa replied and patted Gray on the head. "They probably won't leave me alone will they" Gray said. "No they won't" Nerissa said. "Joanne thank you for taking care of my little boy for all of these years" Nerissa said and looked at Joanne. "You're welcome, it was a pleasure taking care of him' Joanne responded and then looked at Gray. "I'll keep your room nice and tidy for when you visit."  
"You'll always have a home here honey and you'll always be my son" Joanne said. "Thank you mom or should I say human mom" Gray said and giggled. He then gave his adoptive mother a hug before getting in the water. "You're welcome Gray." She bids the two a tearful goodbye and watches the two swim into the ocean. "I'm gonna miss them" Joanne said as her tears dried up. "We all will" the Doctor said and Akihiko nodded in agreement.

The two swim all the way to Nerissa's grotto deep under the sea. "So little one, what do you think" Nerissa asked. "This is your second home now little guppy." "I love it" Gray said and hugs Nerissa. "It's so beautiful here under the sea and I'm such a lucky boy knowing that I have two loving mothers" Gray said and smiled. "Yes, yes you are" Nerissa replied and kissed Gray on the cheek and hugged him tenderly. "I'm going to teach you a lot of things about underwater life" Nerissa said excitedly. "How to hunt with spears, where to hunt and where not to hunt, how to read mermish, attract mermaids, how to swim fast and so much more." "This'll be so exciting" Nerissa exclaimed. "I bet it will be" Gray said. "I love you mom" Gray said. "I love you more" Nerissa responded. "Mom, I'm tired after such a long day can we nap?" "Of course Claudius" Nerissa replied lovingly. The two swam to a room with two clam shell beds and lied down on the one that was Nerissa's. The two of them quickly fall asleep. Gray sleeps on top of his mother while she holds him gently. This was the first time in years that Nerissa slept so soundly and peacefully. Her son of nine years of age was back with her at last.

Meanwhile Joanne stands in Gray's room while holding his picture and smiles. She looked at his room that had his bed, junior swimming trophies, and marine life books. "My little boy was really merboy all along" Joanne said happily. "I'm glad his mother's was alive and well" Joanne said in a relieved fashion. "We're all happy that they're back together again" Akihiko responded. The three of them stood in Gray's room and smiled knowing they will see Gray again in the near future.

Fin (Get it, because it's a story about aquatic creatures who are half fish!)


End file.
